Shivering Darkness Skin
A Skin Idea. The Ship's body is Black. The Weapons endlessly switch between Purple and Pink. (fades from Purple to the Pink for 10 seconds, then fades back to Purple for 10 seconds, repeating non-stop) Players with this Skin have a Magenta Name and a Purple HP Bar. How to obtain: There are 3 ways to obtain this Skin: To obtain this Skin, the Player must use Midnight Skin and get 250k. Also, the Player must have Hull Strength and Auto Repairs maxed out. The Player can't use any points in Move/Turn Speed to get this Skin, they also can't use Twin Cannons. Once all conditions are met on a Player, the Player's skins instantly flips from Midnight to this Skin and unlocks it too. Can also be unlocked by defeating either the Shy Tissue and each of every Elite Creeper of Space, without dying once. The Player also must use Midnight Skin to obtain this Skin. Obtaining this Skin in this way allows you to use it anytime you want. If you spawn with Midnight Skin, you have a 1/175000 Chance that you spawn with this Skin instead. Getting this skin by Luck also maxes out Hull Strength, Auto Repairs, Cannon Range and Damage and also Ram Damage. It also sets your Score to 250k XP, gives you free $100k, and you spawn with 4 Swivel Cannons, Chase Cannons, Grape Cannons and a Rear Cannon. Other: This Skin is NOT just a regular Skin. There's a reason why it is so hard to get. This Skin gives Players special Buffs, which might make them OP. AI-Controlled Ships are not affected by these Buffs. Buffs applied to Players: * Each hit from Bullets/Ramming additionally do 10% of all HP (5% with Gatlin/Chase Cannons, 25% with Big/Buster Cannons, 20% with Sniper Cannons), if it hits SS Hyena, The Chosen One, The Final One, Doblon God, The True Final One, A FANDOM User or anything related to the Infinity Battlegrounds. * Hired Fleet with this Skin won't attack Tissues unless when they target their Owner Player. * Players using this Skin have 10x the HP than normally. They also turn 25% faster. * Players with this Skin are 20% bigger. * Players using this Skin do 2x the Cannon Damage and 3x the Ram Damage to other Players if they also use this Skin. * Regen is doubled in the Field of the Tissues, when using this Skin. * Players with This Skin take 0.1% of all Ramming Damage from OP Bosses. * Players using this Skin instantly kill any Player that has less than 10 points in Hull Strength. This prevents encounters with People using Light/Medium-Weight Builds to encounter. Also, Players with less than 10 Points in Hull strength can't kill Players using this Skin, but they can damage it until 10% of full HP. * Upgrading your Deck Weapon to Twin Cannons after getting this skin instantly disconnects you. The Skin will immediately flip to Midnight if you do, so you can't trick this Skin. * Killing someone using this Skin gives you all of the Score and Doblons of that Player (so killing a Player using this skin gives you 750k if the Player you killed uses this Skin and has 750k). This is due to this Skin making Players very OP. * When you die with this Skin, you will get kicked for the next 15 Minutes (Message: "kicked 4131"). Trivia * Used by a Boss... Category:Skins Category:Skin Ideas Category:Skin ideas